bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:Vargarnas/Персонажи
Характер Несмотря на совершаемые им подлости, Айзен — удивительно вежливый интеллектуал с вкрадчивым голосом. Он часто называет своих подчинённых по имени. Он очень редко выражает свою тревогу или боль. Ему часто удаётся проворачивать свои сложные планы. Вступая в битву, Айзен ведёт себя расслабленно и беззаботно, пытается завязать небольшой разговор с противником, что часто выводит последнего из себя. Айзен казался очень добрым, он был уважаемым капитаном, многие им восхищались, особенно его лейтенант Момо Хинамори. Тем не менее, это было лишь маской, скрывавшей его злодейскую манипуляторскую натуру. На самом деле, он несильно заботится о своих подчинённых (настоящих и прошлых) и использует их как пешек в достижении своих планов. По его собственным словам, Айзен не подчиняется никаким законам морали и этики, так как считает их не более чем помехой раскрытию его потенциала. Он ни перед чем не останавливается, манипулирует людьми и убивает их, если нужно, чтобы исполнить свои амбиции. Он любит придумывать длинные, сложные, запутанные планы и часто играется со своими подчинёнными ради развлечения. В отличие от большинства синигами и даже некоторых эспад, у Айзена нет чувства чести или жалости. Когда он был капитаном, было известно, что он любил тофу и не любил варёные яйца. Своё свободное время он обычно проводил за чтением, также он давал лекции по каллиграфии в Академии синигами — он мастер этого искусства. Этот кружок был невероятно популярен у студентов, и многих опечалил неожиданный уход Айзена. Как командующий своей армией арранкаров Айзен контролирует своих подчинённых через приобретенное уважение или страх. Улькиорра Сифер говорит Орихиме Иноуэ, что все они здесь для содействия амбициям Айзена. Айзен удерживает более буйных личностей, как Гриммджоу Джагерджак, в узде с помощью шантажа и игр разума. Арранкар Айслингер Вернарр заявляет, что арранкары следуют за ним потому, что у него нет страха, то, что существа, рождённые из страха и боли, находят вдохновляющим. Гин Ичимару имеет некоторое ощущение эмоций и чувств Айзена, безошибочно определяя, что Айзен наслаждался вторжением Ичиго и его друзей и их успехами в Лас Ночес, что Айзен подтвердил сам, и отмечая то, что Айзен был удивлён прибытием Момо во время битвы в фальшивой Каракуре. В противоположность, Канаме Тоусен не показал такого понимания и стал жертвой одной из более незначительных игр Айзена, когда Айзен тонко манипулировал им, чтобы наказать Гриммджоу за него, а сам Айзен продолжал проявлять свою доброжелательность. Истинной целью Айзена было свержение короля Общества душ. Когда он и его единомышленные капитаны-предатели покидали Общество душ, он сказал капитану 13-го отряда Джуширо Укитаке, что «''ещё никто не стоял на вершине мира''», даже боги, но он стремится «''встать на небеса и положить конец невыносимой пустоте трона мира''». По словам Кисуке Урахары, начав подчинять себе Хогьёку, Айзен стал менее осторожным в сражении, по отношению к Айзену, который не допустил бы, чтобы Урахара использовал кидо 90-го уровня, до того как подчинить Хогьёку. Айзен признаёт, что его новые силы позволяют ему расслабиться. Благодаря этой новообретенной силе, Айзен развил высокомерное и самоуверенное отношение, часто даже не думая о своих атаках или обороне дольше, чем раньше, или даже не потрудившись узнать о влиянии на своих противников и о своих собственных атаках. В своей новой форме он разработал серьёзный комплекс превосходства, веря, что сейчас он выше, чем синигами и пустые. Из-за своего высокомерного отношения и высокого интеллекта Айзен легко выходит из себя, когда сталкивается с чем-то или с кем-то, чего он не понимает; например, когда он видит, что Ичиго Куросаки использует Последнюю Гецугу Теншо, то становится разъярённым, потому что он не может понять, как человек превзошёл его. К тому времени, когда он был освобождён из Мукена, он вернулся к своей спокойной непринуждённой личности, отмахиваясь от похвалы Сюнсуя Кьёраку относительно своих нынешних способностей, и несколько претерпевает внутренние перемены, даже изъявив желание сражаться против Яхве и помочь Ичиго перед возвращением в Мукен. Он не согласен с философией Яхве об объединении всех трёх планов существования, чтобы устранить страх смерти, и полагает, что у людей никогда не будет смелости двигаться против такой угрозы в мире Яхве. История Он вложился в исследование и создание Хогьёку ещё до Кисуке Урахары. С этой целью он жертвует сотнями синигами и сотнями жителей Руконгая, рождённых с талантами синигами, своему собственному Хогьёку, но он не был удовлетворён этим. В какой-то момент юный Гин Ичимару видит Айзена, встречающегося с тремя другими синигами, стоявшими перед ним на коленях. Один из синигами передаёт Айзену Хогьёку, побудив Айзена положить шар в бокал и передать его обратно синигами. Неподалёку Айзен и его подчинённые оставляют бессознательную Рангику Мацумото. Айзен в конечном итоге заинтересовал Синдзи и был повышен до лейтенанта, чтобы Синдзи мог внимательней наблюдать за ним, но действие Синдзи только способствовало дальнейшему осуществлению его планов. , капитаном 5-го отряда.]] 110 лет назад Айзен приходит в жилые помещения своего капитана. Он и Синдзи обсудили стиль и тенденции, прежде чем отправиться на церемонию продвижения, проводимую в бараках 1-го отряда. Когда они приходят туда, то он видит, как лейтенант 12-го отряда Хиори Саругаки атакует его капитана, и наблюдает за их детским спором. Он следует за ним, пока другие капитаны собираются и мимолётом обсуждают статус Готэя 13. Подслушав упоминание капитана 8-го отряда Сюнсуя Кьёраку о том, что бывшая капитан 12-го отряда была повышена, Айзен прерывает и спрашивает Сюнсуя, что он имеет в виду под этим. Когда Айзен первоначально предполагает, что повышение было в Совет 46, то Сюнсуй объясняет, что это не имеет ничего общего с Советом 46 и раскрывает, что бывшая капитан 12-го отряда, Кирио Хикифуне, была повышена в Королевскую охрану, шокируя Айзена. Следующей ночью, после назначения Урахары новым капитаном 12-го отряда, Синдзи немного поговорил с ним о его новой роли капитана. Уходя, Айзен раскрывает Айзена, прячущегося за маскировкой. Отпустив комплимент своему капитану, Айзен спрашивает, когда Синдзи почувствовал его присутствие. Заявив, что чувствовал с тех пор, когда Айзен был в утробе матери, Синдзи приказывает ему следовать за ним. Отметив его неодобрение, Айзен прокомментировал то, каким пугающим был Синдзи, побудив Синдзи сказать, что Айзен был таковым. Следующей ночью Айзен видит Гина, убивающего третьего офицера их отряда. Сообщая Гину, что он был впечатлен его способностями, Айзен спрашивает его, как он завязал эту битву, побудив Гина сказать, что он был жалок. Через девять лет Синдзи и Айзен прогуливаются по Сейрейтею, когда они встречают Урахару, Хиори и третьего офицера 12-го отряда Маюри Куроцучи. В то время как Синдзи снова участвует в детской потасовке и споре с Хиори, Айзен спрашивает Урахару, слышал ли он о новостях. Когда Урахара говорит Айзену, что нет, то он рассказывает о серии странных смертей, произошедших в Руконгае, и сообщает о том, что 9-й отряд был отправлен на проведение расследования. С исчезновением 9-го отряда главнокомандующий Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото сзывает экстренное совещание и собирает следственную группу. После вхождения в контакт с пустифицированными членами 9-го отряда неизвестный нападавший расправился со следственной группой. Пока следственная группа всё ещё была на поисках, Сюнсуй и некоторые другие синигами на страже увидели кого-то, кого они посчитали Айзеном. Позже было раскрыто, что пятый офицер 9-го отряда Канаме Тоусен стоял за предательством 9-го отряда, нанеся удар в спину Кенсею Мугуруме и убив Хейзо Касаки, Шинобу Эишиму и Изаэмона Тодо, сопровождавших Кенсея. Впоследствии он подавил группу, посланную на поиски пропавших членов 9-го отряда, своим банкаем. Когда раненый Синдзи спрашивает Тоусена, почему он предал своего капитана, он был удивлён ответом Айзена, заявившим, что Тоусен никого не предавал, а верно следовал его приказам. Когда Синдзи признаёт, что не был так удивлён, как могло показаться, то Айзен спрашивает его, подозревал ли он его, и заявляет, что многого ожидал от своего капитана. Объясняя, как он узнал нечто опасное об Айзене и что ему нельзя доверять, Синдзи говорит, что выбрал Айзена своим лейтенантом, чтобы иметь возможность следить за ним, побуждая Айзена заявить, что был благодарен за это потому, что Синдзи ничего не подозревал из-за своих глубоких сомнений. Когда Синдзи говорит, что уже сообщил о своих подозрениях, то Айзен говорит, что Синдзи не понимал, что он не был тем, кто следовал за ним в течение последнего месяца. Объясняя про силу своего духовного меча, Кьёка Суйгецу, Айзен сообщает Синдзи, что он смог бы увидеть обман Айзена, найдя тонкие различия между самим Айзеном и его двойником, если бы он был как можно ближе к Айзену, как другие капитаны, но его недоверие удерживало их от близости и позволило Айзену обмануть Синдзи. Заявив, что он всегда мог отказаться отказаться от становления лейтенантом Синдзи, Айзен раскрывает, что решил отказаться от этого действия, потому что скептицизм его капитана сделал позицию идеальной для выполнения его планов. Когда Айзен заявляет, что Синдзи виноват в своём нынешнем затруднительном положении и тяжёлом положении своих товарищей, то Синдзи был спровоцирован этим, вызвав ускорение процесса пустификации. Благодаря Синдзи за столь лёгкую провокацию, Айзен отмечает наблюдаемую связь между пустификацией и возбуждёнными эмоциями. Приказав Тоусену сразить лейтенанта 12-го отряда Хиори Саругаки, Айзен благодарит Синдзи за помощь и поднимает клинок над головой, чтобы сразить Синдзи, однако был атакован Урахарой, срезавшим значок лейтенанта Айзена. Айзен и Урахара непродолжительно дискутируют о произошедшем. Айзен сначала действует как невиновный, до того как Урахара замечает, что следственная группа имеет не простые раны, но на самом деле подверглась пустификации. Поощрив дедукцию Урахары, Айзен раскрывает себя стоящим за исчезновениями в Руконгае. Покидая место преступления с Гином и Тоусеном, Айзен говорит, что здесь больше нечего делать. Когда Тессай стреляет Путь разрушения #88. Хирю Гэкизоку Синтэн Райхо в них, то Айзен блокирует его Путь связывания #81. Данку, позволив им сбежать. В некоторый момент после инцидента с пустификацией Айзен становится капитаном 5-го отряда и в конечном итоге раскрывает Гину секрет избегания полного гипноза Кьёка Суйгецу. Позже он делает Гина своим лейтенантом. Продолжая экспериментировать с пустыми, чтобы превратить их в синигами, Айзен создаёт пустых, близких к синигами, таких как Метастазия и меносов, способных скрывать своё духовное давление. При тестировании этой породы меносов Айзен и Гин спасают студентов-первокурсников Момо Хинамори, Изуру Киру и Ренджи Абарая от них. С интересом, вызванным ими, Айзен понимает их потенциал и принимает всех в свой отряд. В то время как послушные и преданные Изуру и Момо стали лейтенантами 3-го и 5-го отрядов под командованием Гина и Айзена соответственно, Ренджи оказался слишком мятежным и был переведен в 11-й отряд, позже переведённый в 6-ой отряд и ставший его лейтенантом. Гин и Тоусен позже стали капитанами 3-го и 9-го отрядов соответственно, но остались лояльны только к Айзену. По словам Айзена, даже когда Момо была его лейтенантом, он всегда думал о Гине как о своём подчинённом. .]] В некотором моменте во время своего капитанства, Айзен, Гин и Тоусен тайно посещают Бараггана Луизенбарна, Короля Уэко Мундо и Лорда Лас Ночес. Он и Барагган поглощены поверхностной беседой. Айзен просит Бараггана взглянуть на его духовный меч. Когда Айзен спрашивает Бараггана, счастлив ли он в своём положении и не хотел бы ли он присоединиться к нему в новом мире, в котором он мог бы получить больше силы, то Барагган отклоняет это предложение и заявляет, что нет силы выше, чем его. Высвобождая свой шикай, Айзен показывает Бараггану истребление его армии, последовательно порабощая его. Это создало великую вражду между Айзеном и Барагганом, который обещал навсегда искоренить разрушение Айзена. Через некоторое время после инцидента с пустификацией и во время пребывания его и Ишшина Шибы в роли капитанов, он, Гин и Тоусен всё ещё работают над их экспериментом с пустификацией и пытаются обнаружить группу Синдзи. Он говорит своим сообщникам оставаться терпеливыми и заверяет, что все идёт по плану. Вскоре после этого Айзен со своими товарищами наблюдает за сражением между Ишшином и одним из их пустых-созданий через монитор. Айзена интересует присутствие Ишшина в Наруки. Когда Тоусен заявляет, что Ишшин не докладывал о своём уходе, а Гин говорит, что это может вызвать огромные проблемы, Айзен, прерванный этим интересным поворотом событий, говорит о прибытии Ишшина как о неожиданном урожае и спрашивает, имеется ли возможность посмотреть на сражение ближе. Позже, когда он прибывает на место сражения с Гином и Тоусеном, троица одета в плащи, скрывающие духовное давление. Айзен нападает на Ишшина со спины. Комментируя качество плащей Урахары и то, как просто проделывать в них кидо, позволяя владельцу сливаться с воздухом, Айзен готовится уйти, заявляя, что Ишшин не сможет использовать банкай в текущем состоянии и что эксперимент с пустым провалился бы, если бы капитан смог победить, используя только свой шикай. После того как Тоусен выражает своё желание назвать его просто «Белый», потому что он — их первый эксперимент, основанный на душе синигами, Айзен говорит, что было бы весьма иронично назвать пустого «Белым» из-за его внутренней белизны, тогда как снаружи он полностью чёрный. Наблюдая за сражением какое-то время, Айзен и его когорты замечают участие в сражении квинси, которая немало удивила всех троих. Когда Тоусен решает ликвидировать её, то Айзен останавливает его от её убийства, с нетерпением заявляя, что они должны увидеть то, что будет дальше. После поражения и разрушения Белого Тоусен выражает своё потрясение и разочарование в событиях, называя их ошибкой. Успокаивая его, Айзен говорит, что результаты были интересны и выражает любопытство в том, как события будут развиваться дальше. Айзен узнаёт о существовании Ичиго Куросаки в момент его рождения. Понимая значимость его рождения, Айзен решает помочь развитию Ичиго для своих планов. Для этой цели он направляет Рукию Кучики в Каракуру. Айзен также устанавливает препятствия, которые заставили бы Ичиго становиться сильнее, включая пустого, атаковавшего его семью и меноса гранде, появившегося, когда Урюу Исида использовал приманку для пустых. }} Разработки * : Айзен заявил, что он пришёл к завершению Хогьёку ещё до Кисуке Урахары, хотя оно закончилось неудачей. Для того, чтобы завершить Хогьёку, души сотен синигами и жителей Руконгая нужно было принести в жертву ему, но он всё ещё не был удовлетворён. Согласно экспериментальным данным, Хогьёку Урахары также был неполным, поэтому Айзен решил украсть этот Хогьёку и представить его как свой собственный. Произведенный в результате исследований Айзеном пустификации, этот Хогьёку был тем, что давало вайзардам их силы пустых. Этот процесс, по-видимому, распространяется как некоторая форма инфекции через раны, которая оказывает желаемое воздействие только на души с большим количеством духовной силы, но не на души с низким количеством духовной силы. Те, кто заражен, испытывают большие истощение и усталость, пока они не извергают белую жидкость, которая образует начало их маски пустого, прежде чем приступить к трансформации их тел и деформации их разума. Помимо этого, всё, что известно — то, что процесс ускоряется агрессивными эмоциями. Окончательный результат превращает синигами в гуманоида, подобного пустому, который является очень нестабильной трансформацией, вызывающей бездумность и агрессию. * : Этот куб захватывает объект в альтернативное измерение, из которого нет выхода; однако предполагается, что он используется по назначению; это предназначалось для наказания более слабых арранкаров за неподчинение эспадам, командующих ими. Более сильные арранкары, называющиеся Эспадой, могут сбежать при наличии достаточного времени. *'Исследование и создание пустых': Во время своего пребывания в роли синигами и после своего побега Айзен провёл много времени, исследуя синигами и пустых, чтобы сломать границы между ними. Из-за этого он был способен создать пустых с синигамиподобными способностями. Он создал пустых со способностью скрывать своё духовное давление, как те, которые атаковали Ренджи Абарая, Изуру Киру и Момо Хинамори во время их тренировки, пустых, как Метастазия, со способностью разрушать духовные мечи синигами и сливаться с ними, и даже пустого, использующего душу синигами в качестве основы. Однако, по словам Айзена все они окончились неудачей. После своего побега он начал использовать Хогьёку, чтобы создавать арранкаров, которые были более сильными, чем арранкары природного происхождения. Айзен дал силы пустых синигами Канаме Тоусену, получившему как маску пустого, так и ресуррексион. Оборудование *'Плащ, скрывающий духовное давление': Плащ, созданный Урахарой, скрывающий духовное давление владельца. Айзен использовал этот плащ, чтобы подкрасться и атаковать Ишшина Шибу. Айзен заявляет, что он позволяет владельцу перемещаться с воздухом вокруг них путём объединения кидо с плащом, почти полностью скрывая их из поля зрения. Силы и способности Гениальный интеллект: Вероятно, самым страшным признаком Айзена является его огромный интеллект. Он хорошо осведомлён в истории, стратегии и тактике Общества душ, и он имеет доступ к знаниям, неизвестным многим, например, о существовании Ключа короля и методам его создания. Он создал нескольких пустых и арранкаров, избегая подозрений со стороны большей части Общества душ. Более 110 лет он участвовал в экспериментах, связанных с уникальными и чрезвычайно опасными манипуляциями с духовной силой и духовными частицами, включая эксперименты, связанные с пустификацией синигами, что никогда не делалось раньше. У него есть врожденное знание о Хогьёку, конкурирующее с его создателем, Кисуке Урахарой, даже знающий то, как его уничтожить. Он выяснил истинную природу шикая Шинджи Хирако, позволив себе противостоять его эффекту. Он эффективно выводит истинную природу Хогьёку посредством проб и ошибок в ситуациях, которые вращаются вокруг него. *'Мастер манипуляции': Айзен оказался очень хитрым и коварным человеком с момента своего публичного предательства Общества душ. Он может обманывать и манипулировать окружающими вокруг себя разными способами в самых разных целях. В течение многих лет он убеждал всех вокруг себя, что он был добрым человеком с лучшими намерениями для Общества душ, творя ужасающие действия. У него есть большой талант анализировать и наблюдать за всем в своём присутствии, позволяя ему понять образ мышления человека и лучше манипулировать им. Он может сформулировать продуманные планы на несколько шагов впереди других, некоторые из которых имеют длительный срок. Его самый известный план охватывает более 110 лет, что является большим достижением, которое включает в себя перемещение людей, как фигур на шахматной доске, и обеспечение того, чтобы они сыграли ту роль, которую он запланировал для них. Он обладает мастерством в планах в рамках планов, таких как похищение Орихиме, позволив ей использовать свои способности, чтобы продлить срок хранения Хогьёку и завлечь многих своих врагов в Уэко Мундо, чтобы заманить в ловушку, что облегчает ему достижение цели — вторжение во Дворец Короля душ. *'Мастер стратегии и тактики': Айзен доказал, что он уверенный и гибкий тактик, плавно адаптируясь к любой конкретной боевой ситуации, если не планировал события заблаговременно. Он понимает сильные и слабые стороны и особенности своих врагов и создает стратегии для победы; это включает в себя модицифицирование арранкара с единственной целью — победить главнокомандующего Генрюусая Шигекуни Ямамото, синигами, чьи способности превосходят его. Несмотря на то, что он видел свою силу как мир за пределами других, Айзен очень осторожен в битве, уделяя особое внимание самому себе, чтобы не оставлять слепых пятен. #90. Курохицуги.]] '''Мастер кидо: Айзен обладает огромным опытом использования заклинаний кидо. Он хорошо разбирается в различных типах кидо и достаточно квалифицирован для использования даже кидо высокого уровня без использования их заклинаний, например, Путь разрушения #90, чтобы вывести из строя капитана 7-го отряда Саджина Комамуру, хоть только и на треть его силы. Даже во время пребывания лейтенантом он мог заблокировать высокоуровневые заклинания пути разрушения, например, Путь разрушения #88 от таких, как Тессай Цукабиши, капитана отряда кидо и самого опытного мастера кидо в Обществе душ в то время, Путь связывания #81. Он также может создавать мощные защитные заклинания во время битвы. После своего заключения в Мукене Айзен способен без особых усилий создавать сильнейшие кидо в полную силу, включая Путь разрушения #90, когда он сдерживался стулом, подавляющем духовное давление, и Путь разрушения #99, сильнейшее атакующее заклинание из всех. Мастер мгновенной поступи: Айзен так быстр, что противники обычно не могут различить, были ли они атакованы им, пока этого не произошло. Айзен может легко перехитрить скорость Ичиго в маске и с банкаем, до того момента, когда он может мимоходом положить руку на грудь Ичиго и всё ещё избегать точечной атаки. Айзен может уклоняться от одновременных атак на близком расстоянии и избегать техник уровня банкая, и даже когда атакуют сзади. Мастер-фехтовальщик: Айзен — высококвалифицированный фехтовальщик, его умение дополняется его огромной силой. Он может выполнять чрезвычайно мощные и точные удары и разрезать очень прочные цели, такие как шикай Ренджи и банкай Комамуры. Он ранит четырех капитанов (двое из которых использовали свои банкаи) и четырёх вайзардов (с тремя бывшими капитанами Готэя 13) с легкостью и легко побеждает Ичиго Куросаки в маске пустого. Мастер рукопашного боя: Хотя он предпочитает быстро завершать свои сражения с помощью своего духовного меча или кидо, Айзен — очень способный невооруженный боец. Неоднократно Айзен ловил оружие своего противника одной рукой. Находясь в сражении в атаке, он проявляет огромную ловкость и сноровку, сочетая как меч, так и навыки рукопашного боя, чтобы одновременно ударять своим мечом и бить ногой противников с большой силой. Гигантская духовная сила: Даже по капитанским стандартам Айзен обладает огромным количеством духовной силы. Когда Айзен отметил, что Хогьёку в своём полупробуждённом состоянии может быть полностью активирован при временном слиянии с человеком, обладающим, по крайней мере, вдвое большей духовной силой, чем средний уровень синигами на уровне капитана, то он спокойно оказался в состоянии сделать это сам. Он утверждает, что он сильнее всех эспад. Даже после проведения целого года заключённым в Мукене и потеряв большую часть сил, полученных им от Хогьёку, духовное давление Айзена увеличилось до такой степени, что сдерживание его на подавляющем духовное давление стуле после его освобождения было необходимо, чтобы держать его под контролем. Его духовное давление фиолетового цвета. Его гигантское духовное давление стало причиной, по которой он был выбран Ванденрейхом одним из пятерых, имеющих особый военный потенциал. *'Искусный контроль духовного давления': Лейтенант 2-го отряда Маречиё Омаэда заявляет, что простое присутствие Айзена чудовищно подавляюще. Сила духовного давления Айзена достаточно велика для того, чтобы без каких-либо усилий опустить Гриммджоу Джагерджака, шестого эспаду, на колени Он заявляет, что для него требуется много времени, чтобы не «''раздавить муравья''» (ссылаясь на Ренджи, лейтенанта 6-го отряда) на своём пути. Духовное давление Айзена достаточно мощное, чтобы свести на нет способности, например, Смерть с двух ударов Сой-Фон, и позволить ему оставаться в сознании под воздействием The Underbelly НаНаНы Наджакупа. После освобождения из Мукена Айзен демонстрирует способность использовать своё духовное давление в качестве щита, который может испарять живых существ, которые находятся слишком близко к нему, подобно его предыдущим формам во время слияния с Хогьёку. Он может сосредоточить своё духовное давление на прорыве плотных барьеров, пронизанных духовными частицами. Гигантская сила: Айзен достаточно силен, чтобы остановить клинок банкая Ичиго одним указательным пальцем (хотя Ичиго уже был изнурён сражением с Бьякуей Кучики) и почти разрезал его пополам одним ударом меча. Он может остановить шикаи Ренджи Абарая и Саджина Комамуры только одной рукой и разрушить их одним взмахом, доказывая, что его силы более чем достаточно, чтобы сражаться с противником уровня капитана. Айзен также демонстрирует свою силу, разрезав меч и запястье банкая Комамуры. Незамедлительно после того, как Сюнсуй Кьёраку использовал один ключ, чтобы убрать печать со рта Айзена в Мукене, Айзен смог свободно переместиться из своих привязок без какого-либо дальнейшего вмешательства Сюнсуя. Бессмертие: Благодаря своему взаимодействию и последующему слиянию с Хогьёку, он приобрёл некоторую степень бессмертия, позволившую ему восстановиться от урона, нанесённого Последней Гецугой Теншоу (хотя это стоило ему всех новых сил, данных Хогьёку) и прожить 20 000-летний срок в Мукене. Он не получил никакого урона от использования Пути разрушения #90 на себе, пытаясь освободиться от подавляющего духовное давление кресла, которое сдерживало его, несмотря на технику, уничтожившую всех оставшихся существ-глаз Яхве и большую часть его окружения. Позже он остался безразличным после того, как был расчленен и пронзён Яхве с силами Короля душ и выжил, будучи поглощен его темнотой. Духовный меч : В своей запечатанной силе он выглядит как обычная катана Единственным украшением является цуба, которая является шестиугольником. Две стороны, параллельные лезвию, длинны, тогда как четыре стороны выше и ниже лезвия укорачиваются, превращая их в почти алмазную или призмообразную форму. Он имеет зелёную рукоятку. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения — и используется, чтобы как активировать, так и дезактивировать его. :Особая способность шикая: Особая способность шикая Кьёка Суйгецу — . Он контролирует пять чувств до такой степени, что может заставить цель неправильно интерпретировать форму, форму, массу, чувство и запах другого человека как врага. Условие инициирования гипноза — показать врагу высвобождение Кьёка Суйгецу. Увидев это только один раз, этот человек будет полностью поддаваться гипнозу каждый раз, когда он будет высвобождаться, независимо от того, как давно он был замечен, поскольку вайзарды остаются обвиняемыми даже после 110 лет. Когда Айзен отключает гипноз силой воли, показанное изображение тает или разрушается. Абсолютный гипноз Кьёка Суйгецу абсолютно безупречен; даже если цель осознаёт, что находится под гипнозом, она не может противостоять его влиянию. Гипнотические способности Кьёка Суйгецу делают его очень полезным инструментом в бою, поскольку Айзен может создавать простые или сложные иллюзии, чтобы обмануть своих противников. Например, создавая приманку самого себя или другие иллюзии, чтобы отвлечь своих противников, Айзен может безнаказанно скрывать свои движения и атаки. Его противник останется сосредоточенным на иллюзии, пока не будет слишком поздно реагировать. После того как Хогьёку разрушает его духовный меч, Айзен всё ещё может использовать его иллюзорные способности, даже против The Almighty Яхве; однако, в отличие от предыдущего использования «абсолютного гипноза», предоставленного его шикаем, Айзен подразумевает, что он не осознаёт, что тогда воспринимает Яхве, и не будет контролировать влияние Кьёка Суйгецу на Ичиго, если бы он подвергся его высвобождению. Кроме того, гипноз продолжался только до тех пор, пока Яхве не возродился. *'Банкай': Не показан. Бывшие силы и способности When Kisuke Urahara's Kidō spell, Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu, begins to seal Aizen, the Hōgyoku rejects him as its master, which leaves him without the powers it granted him.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 15-18 } *'Увеличение силы': Значительная сила Айзена ещё больше усиливается эволюцией его тела Хогьёку. Он может ударить по телу цели одним сильным небрежным взмахом голых рук. *'Увеличение выносливости': Прочность Айзена еще больше усиливается эволюцией его тела Хогьёку. Из-за этого он может выдержать Путь разрушения #91. Сэндзю Котэн Тайхо без какого-либо ущерба. | |- | |После попытки Кисуке Урахары заблокировать клапаны духовного давления на запястьях Айзена печатью, Айзен выходит из полученного в результате взрыва невредимым как фигура, подобная фантому. Лицо Айзена покрыто белым холстом, а его наряд теперь представляет собой белый плащ, который разделен на четыре части около его талии. В середине плаща есть крест, показывающий, где Хогьёку встроен в Айзена. После недолгой схватки с Йоруичи Шихоин духовный меч Айзена слился с его рукой. Когда Айзен атакован, его тело, похоже, трескается и складывается под ударом, на самом деле лишь кровоточа, когда атака достаточно мощная. *'Повышенная прочность': Его прочность достаточно велика, чтобы заблокировать духовный меч Ишшина только своей ногой и выдержать массивный удар от бронированной Йоруичи. *'Повышенная выносливость': Айзен участвует в битве так, как будто он невредим, даже при нанесении серьезного урона. Он выдерживает прямую Гецугу Теншо Ишшина и остаётся невозмутимым атакой, несмотря на кровоточащую рану на лбу. *'Повышенная сила': Айзен создаёт ударную волну после того, как его сбивает Йоруичи. Эта ударная волна была быстрой и достаточно сильной, чтобы застать врасплох даже Йоруичи, и впоследствии уничтожить анти-иерровскую броню на её левой ноге. *'Повышенная скорость': Новоприобретённая сила Айзена увеличивает его скорость до такой степени, что даже противники уровня капитана не могут запечатлеть его движения. Своей скоростью он застал Йоруичи врасплох. Он может вывести из строя трех противников уровня капитана, казалось бы, мгновенно. *'Регенерация': Айзен демонстрирует форму регенерации, быстро восстанавливаясь от первой атаки Йоруичи. *'Повышенная духовная сила': После того как Айзен сливается с Хогьёку, синигами и люди неспособны воспринимать его духовное давление, если он добровольно не понизит его и не позволит им вмешаться. Он сравнивает это с тем, как двумерное существо неспособно вмешиваться в трёхмерное. Ишшин полагает, что духовная сила Айзена может быть воспринята только тем, кто находится на том же уровне, что и он. | |- | | После завершения своей формы «кризалиса» Айзен сбрасывает свою лоснящуюся фантомную форму, чтобы раскрыть форму, похожую на себя оригинального, с добавлением длинных волос и серых глаз с фиолетовой склерой. *'Повышенная прочность': Прочность Айзена была еще более усилена. Он охотно позволяет Ловчему тарану столкнуться с ним, уничтожая его и оставаясь невредимым. *'Повышенная духовная сила': И без того чудовищная духовная сила Айзена ещё более усилена. Айзен заставляет человеческую душу падать и исчезать, стоя в нескольких футах от неё. По его собственному утверждению, если бы Дон Канонджи вступил в контакт с Айзеном, первый бы прекратил своё существование. Когда Айзен коснулся руки Гина Ичимару, его духовная сила заставила область прикосновения раствориться. | |- | |После того как Убей, Камишини но Яри создало дыру в груди Айзена, из неё начала извергаться духовная сила, и Айзен выходит из взрыва в новой форме. В этой форме Айзен имеет отверстие в центре своей груди с крестом в его середине. Форма одежды в виде белого халата, охватывающая Айзена в его прошлых двух формах, удлиняется и расширяется на концах. В этой форме радужки Айзена исчезают, а также исчезают его брови и прядь волос, которая обычно висит над его лицом. В его лоб встроен ромбовидный объект. Айзен получает три комплекта крыльев, похожих на крылья бабочки. Когда он сталкивается с Ичиго, крылья Айзена становятся более острыми, а не округлыми. *'Регенерация': Айзен может восстановить раны на своей физической форме за считанные минуты. *'Повышенная сила': В этой форме Айзен может атаковать своего противника небольшими движениями или силой. Он оторвал руку Гина и бросил его в ближайшее здание. Он заставил землю разорваться от чистой силы удара своего меча, даже когда удар был заблокирован. *'Телепортация': В этой форме Айзен может де-материализоваться в одном месте и ре-материализоваться на расстоянии. Он разбивает своё тело на множество пурпурных осколков, затем собирает. (Не названа) | |- | |После того как Ичиго нападает на Айзена, Хогьёку навязывает ему другую трансформацию, на что Айзен заявляет, что это потому, что он не хочет проиграть человеку. В этой форме Айзен принимает отчетливую форму, подобную пустым. Ромбовидная точка разламывается, открывая вертикальный чёрный третий глаз в центре лба Айзена, а кожа на его лице расщепляется посередине и оттягивается по бокам его головы, чтобы показать черноватый череп, похожий на демонический. Айзен получает три отверстия, идущих вертикально вниз по туловищу, и Хогьёку, стоящее в центре верхнего отверстия. Стопы Айзена становятся одними когтями, а его руки и ноги становятся почерневшими. Правая рука сливается с духовным мечом. Крылья бабочки превращаются в набор из шести листовидных крыльев с глазами в центре пары нижних крыльев. Сверху крылья украшены черепами как у пустых, а сами крылья с усикообразными придатками. В этой форме Айзен больше не имеет подобия одежды, а его мускулатура становится более выраженной. * : Айзен может высвободить синевато-фиолетовые энергетические сферы из черепов на верху своих крыльев. Один взрыв достаточно силён, чтобы создать большой кратер с сопутствующим взрывом, который создаёт ударную волну, которую возможно почувствовать вдали от места взрыва. * : Окружая свою цель своими крыльями, Айзен использует черепа на верху своих крыльев, чтобы создать вокруг цели круг синевато-голубой духовной энергии. При создании кольцо реверберируется с силой и затвердевает, образуя еще три более крупных сплошных кольца в концентрическом образовании. | |} Слабости Духовный меч Потребность во взгляде: Так как жертвы должны увидеть высвобождение Кьёка Суйгецу, чтобы поддаться гипнозу, его способность не действует на тех, кто слеп или не видел высвобождения. Почти безупречные иллюзии: В то время как иллюзии Кьёка Суйгецу довольно сильны, те, у кого есть значительная сила и умение, могут заметить небольшие различия в иллюзиях по сравнению с реальной вещью, даже если они не могут определить, что конкретно отличается. Капитан 4-го отряда Рецу Унохана обнаружила, что что-то неладно с поддельным трупом Айзена, хотя она и не понимала, что именно, пока не увидела Айзена живым. Наличие духовного давления: Духовное давление Кьёка Суйгецу обнаруживается теми, кто не подвержен влиянию гипноза, или тем, кто достаточно силен, чтобы ощущать его фактическое присутствие, находясь под гипнозом. Отрицающее прикосновение: Единственный способ избежать способности Кьёка Суйгецу — прикоснуться к клинку до активации полного гипноза. Появления в других проектах Айзен — неблокируемый персонаж в видеоиграх Bleach. Так как он является центральным антагонистом, многие игры имеют Айзена как главного босса, например, в Bleach: Soul Carnival. Путь разрушения #90. Курохицуги — одна из лучших атак Айзена. В Bleach: Shattered Blade, Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Bleach: The Blade of Fate и Bleach: Dark Souls Айзен может использовать и другие заклинания кидо, например Путь разрушения #33. Сокацуй и Путь связывания #61. Рикудзёкоро. Айзен использует способности своего духовного меча на протяжении большей части игр. Айзен не появляется и не упоминается ни в одном из фильмов; однако, во во втором OVA он пьет кофе в самом конце вместе с Гином Ичимару и Канаме Тоусеном. Айзен имеет своё собственное Bleach Beat Collection, где он исполняет Shinsen и Kyōka Suigetsu. В Bleach: Soul Resurrección Айзен появляется в своих втором, третьем и последнем слияниях, но играбелен только в третьем. В своей форме он может использовать кидо и является последним боссом в игре. Кроме того он — единственный персонаж, который может двигаться, когда блокирует, хотя он также является единственным персонажем, который ходит и не бегает. В игре Ультрафрагор после завершения создаёт массивный взрыв, наносящий сильный урон. Айзен появляется в шоу Rock Musical Bleach, которого играет Кенго Окути. Подтверждено, что Айзен может сыграть свою роль в Кровавой войне квинси в предстоящей экшн-приключенческой видеоигре-кроссовере Jump Force. Цензура *В 60 серии оригинальной японской трансляции аниме, лезвие Айзена, вонзающееся в Момо, подвергается цензуре. Тем не менее, это было позже не подвержено цензуре в трансляции Adult Swim и выпусках любительской съёмки Viz Media. **В том же эпизоде меч Айзена не был покрыт кровью после того, как был вытащен из живота Момо, как это было в манге. File:MomoandAizenep60censored.png|Оригинальная японская трансляция. File:Ep60AizenBetrayssMomo.png|Незацензуреная версия. *Момент с ранением Ичиго Айзеном на холме Сокьёку смягчено в аниме. В манге, когда Айзен ранит Ичиго, первый был показан использующим свой духовный меч и оставившим последнего без большей части живота. В то же время в аниме духовный меч Айзена и недостающая часть живота Ичиго не видны. *В манге после ранения Ренджи Айзен убирает кровь последнего со своего духовного меча, когда идёт мимо Рукии. Однако в аниме кровь Ренджи не видна на духовнои мече Айзена. Интересные факты *Имя духовного меча Айзена, Кьёка Суйгецу намекает на его иллюзорные свойства; Луна, отраженная в воде, и цветок в зеркале — вещи, которые можно увидеть, но не держать. Это китайская поговорка для видения и желания чего-то, что является мечтой, которую невозможно легко схватить рукой, обучающей людей искушениям. *'Кьёка Суйгецу' Айзена занял 18 место в опросах популярности духовных мечей. Сам Айзен занял 23 место в четвёртом опросе популярности персонажей. *Айзен ведёт колонку в Вестнике Сейрейтея под названием Женское начало сосновой иглы, которая теперь приостановлена. *Ассоциация женщин-синигами опубликовала фотоколлекцию, демонстрирующую Айзена, под названием Улыбка солнца, но она была отменена. *Музыкальной темой Айзена, выбранной Тайтом Кубо является In Flames — Stand Ablaze.Announced by Tite Kubo at the 2011 Bankai festival in Harujuku *В манге Айзен разрубает Хицугаю перед там, как последний атаковал его. Однако в аниме недолгое сражение Айзена с Хицугаей было расширено. Хицугая обвиняет Айзена и пронзает его Дайгурен Хёринмару, только чтобы понять, что был пойман иллюзией, созданной Кьёка Суйгецу, перед тем как быть разрубленным Айзеном. *В аниме трое стражей, которых Айзен призвал на холм Сокьёку, не были показаны. Вместо этого Куукаку Шиба приходит с Джидданбо Икканзакой и использует Райкохо, чтобы атаковать Айзена, прежде чем он был подавлен Йоруичи и Сой-Фон. Цитаты |Как жаль! Ты нашёл её? Прости. Я не собирался травмировать тебя. Прежде чем ты мог заметить, я должен был разрубить её на неузнаваемые части.}} |Ты должен хорошо это изучить, Хицугая-кун. Восхищение — это самая далекая от понимания эмоция.}} |Сосуке Айзена, которого ты знал... никогда не существовало.}} |Никто не стоит на вершине мира. Не вы, не я и даже не боги. Но невыносимая пустота трона в небе окончена. Отныне... Я буду сидеть на нём.}} |Ты не должен останавливаться на предательстве, которое ты можешь увидеть. Поистине страшное предательство — то, которое полностью скрыто от твоих глаз, капитан Хирако.}} |Я даже и не мечтал о том, что сила десяти эспад, которую я так старался собрать, может быть хуже, чем у меня одного.}} |Доверие другому — это то же самое, что полагаться на этого человека. Опора для слабых. Это бесполезно для нас.}} |Это природа всех живых существ — найти нечто большее, чем они сами, и уповать на это существо, следуя за ним вслепую. Чтобы убежать от давления этого доверия, эти существа ищут ещё большую сущность, в которую можно поверить, и эти более крупные существа тоже стремятся к ещё большему, еще более сильному существу, которому нужно следовать. Так и происходят все цари, и так рождаются все боги. Не верь мне, Хирако Синдзи. Я буду тратить своё время, чтобы обучить вас природе Бога, с которым вы сталкиваетесь. Тогда вы поверите.}} |Почему ты настойчиво требуешь на таком расстоянии от меня? Если ты хочешь сделать решающий удар, ты должен сделать это в упор. Или, может быть, ты боишься приблизиться слишком близко и позволяешь даже частичке моего тела исчезнуть из виду? Если это так, я разочарован. Сохранение дистанции — это лишь ключевой фактор в сражении между двумя бойцами равной силы. Между тобой и мной, расстояния не имеют никакого значения. Обрати внимание. Я в любой момент способен достичь твоего сердца.}} |Считаешь ли ты, что демонстрации силы будет достаточно, чтобы подавить меня? Как глупо. На самом деле, я бы сказал, что сама концепция «силы» для меня отличается от твоей. Позволь мне продемонстрировать. Истинный смысл «силы».}} |Я не возьму ваши жизни. С тем размером силы, которой вы обладаете, вы вряд ли потеряете сознание от этих ран. Оставайтесь там, беспомощными и побеждёнными, и внимательно наблюдайте, как эта битва достигает своего завершения.}} |Твой Рюдзин Дзякка действительно самый сильный духовный меч в существовании. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Если бы я сражался против него напрямую, он, скорее всего, одолел бы меня. Однако, если человек отказывается от всех других способностей и полностью сосредоточивает свои силы на одном специализированном умении, тогда он может преодолеть даже величайшие силы.}} |Жестокий? Когда душа превращается в пустого, она не имеет никакого значения. Это существо без какой-либо цели, кроме ленивого потребления своих соплеменников. Где вы видите жестокость в моей задаче для такого существа? Конечно, истинный акт жестокости заключался в том, что вы разрывали эту душу на куски.}} |Я не стану несправедливо отказываться от твоей жизни. Ты, являющийся самим воплощением истории самого Общества душ — ты один умрёшь здесь от моего клинка.}} |Полагаю, этого можно только ожидать. Ты жалок. В этом мире нет такой вещи, как «истина» или «ложь»; никогда не было. Есть только простые, суровые факты. И всё же все существа, которые существуют в этом мире, берут только те «факты», которые им удобны, и считают их «истиной». Они делают это потому, что не знают другого способа жить. Однако для тех бессильных существ, которые составляют большинство этого мира, именно эти «факты» неудобны для собственного самоутверждения, которые составляют настоящую «истину».}} |Хогьёку способен проявлять желания окружающих. Однако это проявление не будет успешным, если обладатели этих желаний не смогут его реализовать. В некотором смысле его способность лучше всего назвать «направляющей силой». Тем не менее, это своеобразное качество живых существ, что, когда дело доходит до достижения этих мелких желаний, которые их грубые сердца запечатлевают, они, как правило, имеют замечательный уровень успеха.}} |Почему бы не быть беззаботным? Мне больше не нужно проявлять осторожность. Я чувствую это. Теперь, когда моё тело покорило Хогьёку, оно стало намного превосходить даже способность, которой я когда-то обладал, — способность, которая уже не имела равных в Обществе душ. Мне больше не нужно уклоняться даже от кидо, классифицированное как девяностое.}} |Законы природы предназначены для существ, которые должны жить своей жизнью, связанной с ними. Теперь, продолжим? В месте, не зависящем от всех законов.}} |Страх необходим для достижения эволюции. Страх, который в нынешнем состоянии можно в любой момент уничтожить. Благодарю тебя, Гин. Благодаря твоему присутствию я наконец превзошёл как синигами, так и пустых.}} |Это слова побежденного человека! Победитель должен говорить не о нынешнем состоянии мира, а о том, насколько справедливым он должен быть!}} |Итак, если тебя убьют, ворота в Мукен будут закрыты на всю вечность. Ожидают ли они, что я зайду так далеко, чтобы убить тебя, чтобы украсть ключ к этому месту? Мне никогда не нравились эти старые дураки в Совете 46...}} |Должен сказать... Ты действительно занимательный человек. Хотел бы я подышать свежим воздухом, спрашиваешь ты? Будет ли это свежим воздухом Общества душ, которое будет бесцеремонно разрушено Яхве?}} |Это не о выгоде. Моя единственная цель всегда заключалась в том, чтобы сокрушать всех, кто пытается меня контролировать.}} }}